1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to telecommunication towers, and in particular to a housing for mounting to a tower at an elevated location for containing the telecommunications equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telecommunication towers of the type concerned herein are tall steel structures, normally at least several hundred feet high. Typically a single tower will contain a number of different telecommunication antennas. These may include radio, television and microwave antennas. The antennas often are of a variety of types and shapes. It is common for users to rent space on a tower to support an antenna.
The equipment for use with each antenna is normally located in a building at the base of the tower. This equipment may include a transformer for transforming utility line high voltage. The equipment also includes transmitters and receivers. Several transmitter/receivers may be connected to each antenna. A transmission line consisting of a co-axial cable or wave guide will extend from each transmitter/receiver to the antennas. Electronic signals for transmission and reception on the antennas will be transferred through the transmission line to the antennas.
One disadvantage is that the transmission lines are expensive. Also, depending on the number of antennas, a large number of transmission lines may be required. This increases load on the tower. The antennas are exposed to the weather and create considerable wind resistance depending on their shape. The ability of the tower to withstand wind load limits the number of antennas that can be placed on the tower. Ice forming on the antennas can substantially increase the load on the tower.